Studies on histidine ammonia-lyase have been terminated. The role of structure-function relations of polynucleotide phosphorylase particularly in the mechanism of initiation of polynucleotide synthesis and processive degradation is being studied this year. The regulation of cAMP phosphodiesterase by various activators and inhibitors will be studied this year.